


Winter Sun

by aqd



Series: Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dgm rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: They say every little girl dreams about her wedding. About her prince charming on a white horse. About her wedding dress, pristinely white. About the delicious cake. About the first dance with her husband. They say it’s the most beautiful day in the life of a woman.They’re wrong.Miranda is sweating, stressed out and her feet are killing her.(Day 3 of the Rare Pair Week)





	Winter Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Rare Pair Week: White, Winter, Clarity, Beginnings, ~~Neutrality~~ , ~~Divine~~ , Light  
> I would like to thank Kittybandit for hosting the week. Thank you so much!

They say every little girl dreams about her wedding. About her prince charming on a white horse. About her wedding dress, pristinely white. About the delicious cake. About the first dance with her husband. They say it’s the most beautiful day in the life of a woman.  
They’re wrong.  
  
Miranda is sweating, stressed out and her feet are killing her. The white pumps look great on her, but she can barely take a step without wincing in pain, even though she practised for weeks. Her dress is wonderful, but it won’t stop sticking to her back. Her make-up and hair were flawless, but now her foundation runs down her temples and thin strands of hair stick out of her bun. She worked for months on the words she wants to say to Marie, in front of all their friends, relatives and acquaintances. The words are full of love and tenderness. And Miranda keeps forgetting them. She repeats them again and again, but they slip through her fingers as soon as she lays the little piece of paper aside.  
  
Miranda spends the last hour as an unwed woman hiding on the toilet and desperately trying to not cry, because she doesn’t want to ruin her make-up even more. It doesn’t work.  
  
She grits her teeth to keep the sobs inside and tries her best to catch the tears with a handkerchief before it gets even worse. She loves Marie. She loves him so much. And she wants to marry him. But she also wants a flawless ceremony, the only mark on her face a soft blush and maybe a few tears of joy. Not anxious crying like right now.  
  
Suddenly it knocks at the door and she nearly falls from the toilet lid. She looks with wide eyes at the door and hopes that it isn’t her bridesmaid. Lenalee is an angel, but Miranda doesn’t want to be seen like this. A mess on her wedding day.  
  
“Miranda?”  
  
Not Lenalee. It’s Kanda, her soon to be brother-in-law. He’s only eighteen, but the sternest person she has ever met. She stays silent, but he knocks again.  
  
“I hear you weeping.” He sounds like he’s as uncomfortable as Miranda with the whole situation. “Is everything okay?”  
  
She hesitates before she gets up and opens the door. Kanda examines her with an impressive frown. “What’s wrong?” he asks bluntly. “Do you want me to get somebody? Lenalee?”  
  
“No!” Miranda answers immediately and tries to smile. “Everything is fine.” He stares at her and raises his brows. “Really fine.”  
  
“And why do you looks so tearstained?” he asks and frowns slightly when Miranda’s smile crumbles. She presses her lips together and when she touches her cheeks there’s the black of her mascara on her fingers. She bursts into tears and Kanda falters, before he starts to rummage through his pockets. He hands her a crumpled handkerchief and she carefully dabs her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She wants to answer, but then she hears voices and flees back into the toilet, dragging Kanda without hesitation with her and shutting the door. The voices pass by and she sighs, before looking up. They’re way to close together. She feels the cold ceramic of the toilet through the backside of her dress and her knees nearly touch Kanda’s. It’s incredibly awkward.  
  
“Sorry,” she whispers, but he only shakes his head. For the first time she notices how long his lashes and how dark his eyes are. And less hard than usual.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he repeats and leans against the door. Miranda likes him a lot. He’s too serious for his age and often impolite, but he has a good character. They often hide together in the kitchen when the hubbub in the living room is too much.  
  
“I’m a horrible bride,” she whispers and the tears won’t stop running. “I’m a mess. And I wanted to be pretty, at least once in my life.” The last words are only a whisper and she sits down to hide her face in her hands.  
  
Kanda doesn’t answer, but he hands her some toilet paper. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm down, since she doesn’t want to disturb the poor kid even more. “Sorry.”  
  
“You sure you don’t want me to get anybody?” he asks and she looks up to him with a smile and shakes her head.  
  
“I’ll just try to get my shit together.” But she only has to think about the ceremony and how blotchy and puffy she has to look right now. “Sorry,” she whispers again.  
  
“The woman, who did your hair and stuff is still here,” he says and shoves his hands into his pockets. “I saw her talking with the cake lady. I’ll get her, okay?”  
  
She blinks at him, before shooting a look at the clock at the wall. “It’s too late. The ceremony starts in five minutes.”  
  
He deadpans at her. “You’re the fucking bride. The ceremony starts when you’re ready.” He raises a brow and Miranda examines him surprised for a moment, before she starts to laugh.  
  
“Yes?” She gets up and he nods.  
  
“Yeah.” His eyes wander to her hair. “Ask her to keep your hair loose. You look way older like this.”  
  
“But it’s a hairstyle for a bride,” she answers and frowns softly and he shrugs.  
  
“I don’t know shit about weddings, but I know that you look way nicer with your locks and shit.” He turns around to open the door, before he suddenly stops. Miranda nearly walks into him and raises her brows. He examines her for a moment, before he casts his eyes down. “Turn around.”  
  
“What?” She looks at him in surprise.  
  
“I said turn the fuck around. I can’t talk when you look at me,” he hisses suddenly very self-consciously and so Miranda turns around so quickly that she nearly loses her balance. She stares at the cream-coloured tiles and for a long moment it’s very silent, before her soon to be brother-in-law starts to talk, voice unusually silent. “You are pretty.” He has to be flushed, she nearly feels the warmth of his face. “And you know I’m not saying that to be nice.” He clears his throat and Miranda squeezes her eyes shut to keep the tears away. This time not because of sadness. “Don’t be so hard to yourself.” Then he opens the door. “And my brother is blind, so who gives a fuck.” She starts to laugh and he flees. She turns around just in time to see his long ponytail disappearing behind a corner.  
  
Soon she sits on a comfy chair and her hair and make-up get fixed. Her eyes are a little puffy and reddened, but it’s only visible from up close. Her locks nestle to her cheeks and she really looks younger. She shoots a look at Kanda, who sits cross-legged on the window sill and plays Sudoku on his phone. He gives her a very serious thumb up and she beams at him. Lenalee, her angel, gets her some white ballerinas. They’re a size too big, but they put some crumpled handkerchiefs in front of her toes and it works out.  
  
Thirty minutes too late she’s finally ready and three pairs of hands pull and tug at her, until her hair, dress and bouquet are flawless and finally they open the door for her and she starts to walk. Dozens of heads turn around to her and of course she stumbles, but she manages to catch herself with an embarrassed little laugh. Kanda, standing next to his brother Daisya, gives her another thumb up and even a tiny smile. Miranda takes a deep breath and does one step after the other. Since she doesn’t wear her heels her dress is a little too long and drags over the floor, but all eyes are on her face. And finally she sees Marie.  
  
He stands in the front, a huge smile on his face. He leans towards his youngest brother, who whispers something into his ear and his smile gets even wider.  
  
Miranda has to choke back a sob, because he’s the most wonderful person she ever met and they’re going to spend the rest of her lives with each other. They started dating nearly six years ago and one year ago they sat one Sunday morning in the kitchen, enjoyed a slow breakfast, solved the crossword puzzle together and suddenly Miranda just asked him. _Marie, do you want to marry me?_ The words had stumbled out of her mouth and for a moment she was mortified, because Marie froze, but then he beamed at her, nodded wildly and gave his best not to choke on his fried egg. Both of them had laughed and cried at the same time, while Miranda had to slap him on the back.  
  
And now they are here, in front of all their friends and relatives. Finally she reaches him and he immediately holds out his hand. Miranda takes it and presses his fingers. Marie’s other hand gently touches her cheek, wanders over her locks and down her side. His fingers delve over lace and satin and she throws her arms around him, nearly crushing her bouquet in the process. He starts to laugh and hugs her tightly.  
  
“You look great,” she whispers and smooths his dress shirt when they move apart.  
  
“And you’re even more beautiful than usually,” he answers likewise silently and takes her hand. “My god, lucky me.” She laughs, first silently, but then louder, because Daisya grimaces, before wincing because Kanda rams his elbow into his side.  
  
Then the ceremony starts and it’s wonderful, because Marie keeps holding her hand and as always he radiates such a sense of calm that she feels so much less nervous. But only until it’s time for them to say the lines they prepared. Marie is supposed to start, but he hesitates when she presses his hand tightly.  
  
“Marie,” she squeaks silently. She forgot everything. _Everything_.  
  
“Black out?” he whispers with a soft frown.  
  
“Yes,” she answers and feels tears prickling in her eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry. I got you, honey,” he answers reassuringly, before clearing his throat. “Miranda,” he says louder. “I’m always going to love you.” Then he falls silent and presses her clammy hand.  
  
“Oh, and I’m always going to love you!” she answers quickly, wincing at the sound of her voice. Then it’s silent. Lenalee, Kanda and Daisya stare a moment at them, obviously confused, because both of them nearly prepared a whole page in A4. Lenalee is the first one to understand and starts to clap wildly while stepping on Kanda’s foot. He grumbles silently and joins in and so does the rest of the audience after a moment.  
  
The pastor, an old man with sharp dark eyes, examines them with raised brows, before he clears his throat and keeps going. Marie softly presses her fingers and she steps a little closer to lean against his broad shoulder. The old man keeps talking and talking, but Miranda barely hears him. Instead she looks up to Marie, whose dark eyes wander from one side to the other. A smile sits on his soft lips and Miranda sighs soundlessly and can’t stop smiling. She looks past the pastor towards the huge floor-length window behind him. Sun is hidden behind clouds, grey and heavy and full of snow. Big and soft looking snowflakes dance slowly towards the ground, swirling in a cold wind.  
  
“Marie, it’s snowing,” she whispers silently and his smile gets even wider. It’s snowing, just like six years ago. It has been a very cold winter day and Miranda has walked home, because the bus didn’t come. She has been freezing and her shoes were soaked. And then she has turned around a corner to take a shortcut through the park. Marie sat on a bench amidst thick snowflakes and the same smile on his face like right now. His youngest brother and his two best friends played in the snow and nobody noticed Miranda, who just looked at Marie. He has been - and still is - the most handsome man she has ever seen. For a moment she thought about sitting down next to him and talk about something, maybe the weather or the playing children, but Miranda has always been awful at this and so she decided to keep going. In the end it was Kanda, who set the hare running. Maybe another reason she likes him so much. Even if the reason has been a snowball. Right in Miranda’s face. She has squealed, lost her balance on the frozen ground and landed flat on her back. Only a moment later three little heads have looked down at her, two dark, one red, and a few seconds later the beautiful face of the man she’s going to marry today appeared. Marie has been absolutely mortified and insisted on buying her a hot cocoa and paying for the cleaning of her clothes. Two weeks later they had kissed for the first time.  
  
“I will,” he says now and his thumb moves in calming circles over the back of her hand.  
  
“Me too,” she answers, before the pastor asks his question, and somebody laughs, but she doesn’t even hear it. She looks up to Marie, who smiles teary-eyed at her, and then they kiss, even though the pastor is still talking.  
  
It’s chaotic after the ceremony. Everybody wants to congratulate them and Miranda shakes so many hands, kisses so many cheeks and hugs so many people that she doesn’t remember, who’s still waiting for their turn. Kanda is to everybody’s surprise polite enough to endure it three times, before he flees and Marie keeps laughing and laughing. Some people cry, for example Froi, but his smile is nearly as bright as the winter sun, which slowly emerges from behind clouds.  
  
They manage to skulk off after the last shook hand and kissed cheek and Miranda leans with a sigh against the cool wall of the storage room. They are hidden between stacked goods and brooms and Marie seems to be as relieved as her to have a few silent minutes.  
  
“My, what a hubbub,” he says and she starts to laugh.  
  
“Yeah.” She steps closer and leans against his chest. Marie embraces her immediately. “We’re married. Can you believe that?”  
  
“No,” he laughs and rubs her back. “It’s at the same time all of a sudden and long overdue.”  
  
She nods and closes her eyes. “Marie,” she asks after a while and he stirs a little. He’s still holding her, hiding his face in her locks.  
  
“Yes, honey?”  
  
“I love you so much,” she answers silently and hears the smile in his voice.  
  
“And I love you.” He draws back and cups her cheeks. “Are you ready to go back to our guests?”  
  
She starts to laugh, takes his hand and leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
